El deleite de un psicópata
by DRAFTEE
Summary: ¿Cuál es la chispa que enciende los más bajos instintos? Esto es cuando una mente insana se aprovecha de la carne trémula más cercana a sus... aletas. [Contiene escenas de violencia, algo morbosas y demás situaciones así, están advertidos]


**_[EL AMOR ES UN MASOQUISMO]_**

Era una noche relativamente tranquila, el zoológico había cerrado hacía varias horas para la felicidad de los animales. Había sido un día pesado realmente, es más, hubo tantos visitantes esa vez que todos tuvieron que repetir de dos a tres veces sus rutinas para completar la demanda de niños ansiosos e inquietos. Seguramente porque era viernes. Pero la segunda razón por la que no podían esperar fue por la fiesta que el autoproclamado rey de todo el zoológico organizó para cuando las manijas del reloj apuntarán unánimemente las doce de la noche. Y cuando eso sucedió, gritos de euforia y demás extravagantes sonidos tal como aplausos, música fuerte y destrozos ocasionales por quienes bailaban en el recorrido de asfalto, chocándose con los cestos de basura y bancos. El habitad de los lémures y sus alrededores estaba colmado de festividad, luces y conga. Todos asistieron al evento menos… ellos, los pingüinos, que se encontraban dormidos en sus respectivas literas con grandes orejeras pomposas tapándole los oídos a cada uno. Habían sido invitados pero el líder negó el placer, es más, apenas vio a Julien entrar al búnker no lo dejó hablar y lo devolvió a golpes y patadas ninjas hacia el exterior del témpano artificial.

Sus hombres no necesitaban dosis de locura y ridículos movimientos de bote, sino de duro entrenamiento y enfoque militar.

**_[Y EL MASOQUISMO ES AMOR]_**

_En sus respectivas literas cada uno estaba metido en sus mundos mentales:_

Tenemos a Kowalski pegado a la pared usando sus aletas como almohada, dormía plácidamente a pesar de todo aunque de vez en cuando gimoteaba entre sueños el nombre 'Doris' para después darse la vuelta y volver a roncar como un bebé. Reconstruir la mitad de su laboratorio luego de aquella explosión que él mismo provocó a la mañana lo mantuvo ocupado todo el día, incluso se salteó partes del entrenamiento con el permiso de su capitán. Definitivamente jamás volverá a mezclar Hematoxilina con aquel desconocido líquido morado que extrajo de un laboratorio en Brooklyn, ahora su pico, pecho y partes del rostro se encontraban teñidos de morado. Estaba muerto del cansancio, ya arreglará las cosas mañana tal como se prometió a sí mismo después de haber comprobado mediante una prueba de sangre que no contenía ni un miligramo de toxicidad.

Luego Skipper, menos mal que Rico recordó darle sus orejeras, no como la última vez. Dormía con una sonrisa estampada en su pico abrazando un inusual muñeco, uno con la forma de Savio, la boa constrictora, pero cada cinco minutos una inmensa ira atacaba sus puños e inconscientemente (o tal vez no tanto) golpeaba a destrozarlo. Luego lo soltaba y volvía a agarrar otro muñeco escondido bajo su almohada, esta vez era de Hans, el frailecillo. Su aleta en forma de puño hirvió.

Private. Verlo dormir ya te hace el día. Estaba acostado boca abajo posando sus aletas bajo la almohada, sus patitas se movían frenéticamente por unos segundos y reía a lo bajo pronunciando el nombre de su lunacornio 'princesa Autoestima', lo que indicaba que estaba teniendo un sueño bastante bueno, quizás cabalgaba por un infinito arcoíris en un cielo rosado y nubes de azúcar para llegar a la olla de Winkys. Esa inocencia pura hecha carne y hueso, ese aura inocentón pingüinesco era lo que destacaba al soldado, a veces un don, otras veces una predecible maldición.

Sin embargo alguien no estaba en su litera, no, alguien faltaba… una sombra alta y regordeta se posicionaba enfrente de la litera del joven Private, una sombra que lo contemplaba con toda la atención puesta en ese cuerpito bonito y gordito. Sin pensarlo bien apoyó sus aletas en la litera para acercarse más, con una gran sonrisa estampada en su pico abierto con su lengua colgando a un costado. Hacía meses que sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho, una extraña sensación cada vez que pasaba tiempo con el soldado raso, cuando estaban a solas buscando hielitos charlaban de lo que le gustaba a cada uno, aunque Rico odiaba a los Lunacornios y sus estúpidas lecciones sobre la vida o el amor, se sentía feliz cuando Private asentía y reía ante sus menciones sobre bombas, destrucción, incoherencias y ¡Kablamoo!. Era un gran amigo aunque jamás lo haya comentado, incluso a escondidas lo cargaba en sus espaldas y corrían en el parque buscando el carrito de golosinas, algo completamente alejado de la personalidad del mayor, tal vez un signo de debilidad, por esa misma razón se aseguraba de que nadie los estuviese viendo, además callaba a Private cuando éste iba a hacer mención de aquello, por suerte el menor pareció comprender el pensamiento de Rico y le guiñó un ojo seguido de una risilla simpática. Nada mejor para fortalecer la amistad que un secreto entre ambos ¿cierto?.

Un secreto… sea cual sea, tenga el color que tenga, o el grado de moralidad que posea… porque así uno pone a prueba la verdadera amistad.

De repente el pequeñín meneó con frenesí las plumas de su cola ¡seguramente encontró la olla de Winkys!. Ese movimiento terminó por cautivar definitivamente a Rico que, con las riendas sueltas, se relamió el pico antes de sacarle las orejeras acolchonadas a Private despertándolo, el ruido de la fiesta contigua contribuyó al respecto. El menor abrió sus ojos con dificultad, veía borroso por lo que se los refregó con las puntas de sus aletas **—Mmm… ¿S-Skipper?—** fue lo primero que pensó, tal vez se haya quedado dormido y estaba llegando tarde al entrenamiento matutino, pero al notar que no había ni una pizca de luz se sentó en la cama confundido, fue entonces que notó a Rico fundido con las sombras, a éste no le cayó bien que lo primero que dijera el soldado fuese el nombre de Skipper **—¿Rico? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Te pasa al-…?—**el pingüino de la cicatriz lo calló con su aleta, literalmente, le cerró el pico.

Private también llevó sus aletas a su propio pico para callarse a sí mismo, no sabía qué estaba pasando tan solo fue instinto.

Buscaba respuesta en el rostro ajeno, cosa que Rico no iba a proporcionarle de la manera exacta que él esperaba.

—**Ahm… na a.—** contestó dejando a Private más confundido que antes ¿qué le sucedía a Rico? Quizás le esté jugando una especie de broma que no comprende ¿¡pero a esas horas de la noche!? Skipper iba a enfadarse si se enteraba que no durmieron bien para la rutina, era sabido que Rico podía quedarse dormido parado como las gallinas, y que él no iba a tener fuerzas para levantarse con ánimos a las 600 horas. Estaba a punto de regañarlo cuando sintió una caricia en su aleta, una suave aleta con signos de haber sido carcomida en un costado, bajaba lentamente hasta tomar la punta de la suya y apretarla con fuerza. Private miró aquel gesto con el pico semi abierto, estaba ausente de respuesta, fue entonces que el pico de Rico pinchó su pecho, abriendo y cerrándolo con el fin de causarle placer con la afilada punta y su áspera lengua lamiendo las plumas hasta el fondo encontrándose así con la suave piel rosada.

El soldado raso intentó librarse empujándolo pero estaba perdiendo fuerza, quería golpear con sus patas el estómago de Rico para que retrocediera pero al parecer este último ignoraba por completo las molestias que se tomaba, eso o el simple hecho de que era tres veces más fuerte que el joven cadete.

La baba del pingüino mayor penetró sus plumas y estaba subiendo, ahora se encontraba atacando lascivamente con la lengua su cuello **—¡Rico!—**Private… estaba asustado, quería irse de allí, despertar a los otros para que lo ayudaran y que Kowalski analizara a Rico para saber si se encontraba enfermo, pero si hacía eso seguramente Skipper se enteraría y lo castigaría, y él no quería eso, ¡eran amigos! no quería ser culpable del futuro mal pasar de su sargento.

En ese momento rodeó su cintura para traerlo y pegarlo a su cuerpo, formándose una sola figura oscura en contra de toda la voluntad del pobre soldado raso.

Tanto la pupila como el iris del mayor se encontraban contraídos, salivaba el doble de lo normal, su sangre hervía a temperaturas febriles, el psicópata ahora era… más psicópata, con las riendas sueltas como nunca antes, satisfará todas sus demenciales necesidades incluso si eso significaba lastimar a su amigo, el cual no podía ni siquiera gritar ya que ninguno lo oiría por las efectivas orejeras, la fiesta voluminosa, y por el hecho de que Rico le selló el pico con su aleta.

_|continuará|_

_Será mi primera historia y... bueno, me gustaría que me dijesen lo que piensan acerca de ella, darme ánimos para seguirla o los mato okeyno c :_

_Oh, sí, dado mi brutal humor el pobre Cabo sufrirá mucho (lo escribo como 'Private' para que quede mejor, sin embargo yo siempre lo llamaré 'Cabo')_

_Y sí, siempre me imaginé a un Rico fuera de su poca sana mente, es destructor, definitivamente tenía que ser sumamente masoquista._


End file.
